The Rouges
by sageof6way
Summary: Rex refused to kill General Tano and helped her escape. They are saved by a warrior who was trained by the two strongest Jedi of the old republic Revan and Bastila. A challenge based of Rebellion by SaintOfAllSaints01. Might do lemon not sure
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

A challenge by The Crimson Fucker based of the Clone Wars story rebellion

The Rouges

The Betrayal 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Clones Wars have rages for years as the Republic battle the Separatist to prevent a rebellion.

On an unknown planet a contingency of clones where walking through a forest. "Captain," said a female voice. "What is it the Jedi sensed on this planet?'

"I don't know General Tano did they not tell you?" asked a man with a blue strip on his helmet.

"All they said is they found a huge force pulse on this planet," said a red skinned Togruta. "Is everything alright Rex?"

Rex puts his finger on his helmet. "Captain the time has come execute order 66,' said a voice.

"A soldier must obey all orders," he said as he points a gun to the Jedi back as fires.

A white armed trooper fell from the tree near them. "Rex," shouted the Jedi.

"Run general," said Rex as his troop form a line in front of the Jedi.

"Surrender captain," said an identical voice to the captain.

"Commander Koola," shouted Rex. "What is the meaning of this?"

All Jedi have been found guilty of treason," said a another trooper with a black strip. "If you don't surrender you will be terminated."

"Why has the Jedi been labeled traitors?" asked Ahsoka.

"Master Windu tried to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor," said the trooper.

Ahsoka grabs both of her saber and ignite them as the trooper battle each other. Ahsoka blocks the shots and redirects them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cave was a man with black cloak meditating. "So someone has come to this rock," thought the man. "What should I do."

Walking over to a cube with weird writing he places a hand on it and abn image of two people appears. "What do you need Padawan," asked the female with a orange and yellow jumps suit.

"I sense a Jedi on this planet," said the man. "Should I confront them because I sense a battle a few kilometers away."

"What do you think dear?" asked the female.

The male with a brown robe and a brown beard thinks for a moment. "They where betrayed, help the young Jedi out," said the man.

"By your command Master Revan," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The battle had gone from bad to worse as more clone jumped into the fray killing many of the 501st trooper leaving only the Jedi and few clone left for a last stand. The trooper point there blast at the 'traitors' before they were sent back a by massive force push. Ahsoka looks up and a sees a figure igniting a green saber.

"I don't know what is going on but needless slaughter is not I was hoping for," said the man.

"It is a Jedi," said the black stripped clones. "Blast him."

The blocks the blaster with his saber and summons another two more with the force blocking the blaster bolt with ease.

Back on the ground Ahsoka turns her head and saw the man near a cave. "Come with me if you want to live,"

Ahsoka looks up and sees the man still battling confusing her. "Huh," she said. "Rex, come on."

The remaining clones and Ahsoka headed into the cave and follow their savior. "Who are you?" asked Ahsoka.

"I will explain once we escape," said the mysterious figure.

They get to a rundown temple made of marble. "This is a Jedi Temple," said Ahsoka.

"Home sweet home," said the man as he pulls down his cloak reveling blond hair and black robes. "I am Naruto Namikaze Jedi Padawan."

Ahsoka eyes widen at the declaration. "You can't be a Jedi?" said the female Togruta. "I never saw you at the temple."

"I am not an official Jedi," said Naruto. "I trained from a holocron."

"I see," said Ahsoka with her head down.

"You are saddened by the loss of your comrades," said Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't need the force to read emotions," said the blond. "I have been trained since the age of eight to read the body language of people."

Xxxxxx

A useful skill," said Rex as he walks up with the other trooper.

Naruto eyes narrow. "Captain was it? Can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, it is the least I can do?" said the bald headed trooper.

"Why do I sense the same life force from you and your troops?" asked Naruto.

"I am a clone as are my men," said Rex.

"I see," said Naruto. Looking up he sees several triangle shaped Star Ships appears. "Friends of yours young Jedi?"

"Used to be," said Ahsoka.

I see," said Naruto. "We have to leave."

"How, our ship is destroyed," said Ahsoka.

"Follow me, here it is my own ship The Ebon Hawk," said Naruto as a red and white small freight is reveled from the trees and leafs.

Ahsoka looks at the ship. "That name sound familiar," she said.

"It was the transport of the Jedi Knight Revan and the Exile Meetra Surik," said Naruto shocking Ahsoka.

"They where considered the top Jedi of their era," said Ahsoka.

Naruto took open the hatch with the force and the remaining five troopers rush in with the Capitan followed by Ahsoka and Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ship blast out as five Arc wings attack them. "Captain take control of the ship. Soldier to the gun turret," said Naruto as he and a clone rush to the two turrets.

On was on the bottom the other on top. Naruto put on the targeting computer as the enemy fighter went for a run.

Naruto and one of the clones shoot down the fighters after each run with Rex dodging the blaster. "Make the jump," said Naruto as the ship shakes slighting. "Rex, are you ready to make the jump?"

"Yes sir," said Rex as he pulls the hyperspace throttle and they disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating in his room with his holocron. "Do you need something Ahsoka?" asked the blond haired man as the Togruta walks in.

"I can't sleep," said Ahsoka.

"I see," said Naruto with his eyes. "Ahsoka let me tell you a story."

"Very well," she said.

"This is a story about a young who was destined for hardships," said blond. On the night of his birth his village was attack by the nine fox killing many of the brave soldiers of the village. The leader Minato faced the man who released the Fox and forced him to flee. Turning to his beloved village rushes teleported the beast to an abandoned area for a battle. He was unable to beast the demon is battle so he did the next best thing. He sealed in newborn and wished for him to be seen as a hero. He was too be the jailor of the beat and keep it imprisoned."

"So was he seen a hero?" asked Ahsoka.

"He was not," said Naruto. "He had no less five hundred attacks on his birthday combined and was ignored."

Ahsoka gasped. "How did survive?"

"He the boy had one goal to become the leader of his village protect those important to his heart. He had these words in his heart since a mission he went on. You can only become strong if you have something to protect," said the blond Jedi.

"It was you, wasn't it, the boy?" asked Ahsoka.

Naruto nodded his head. "You are smarter then I was when I was your age," said the blond.

"Where are we heading?" asked Ahsoka.

"Coruscant," said Naruto.

"Master Jedi," said Rex. "We have a call from Senator Organa."

"Ahsoka head to the cockpit, I will be there in a few seconds," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in the cockpit in battle armors and visor. "Padawan Ahsoka," said Organa. "I just rescued Master Yoda and Master Kenobi."

"What about Master Skywalker?" she asked. Naruto closed his eyes and saw a vision.

"I have a feeling I know. But I want proof," said Naruto.

"Who are Master Jedi," asked Organa.

"You don't have my trust yet so just call me Revan," said the blond.

"Very well. I will send you my location," said Organa.

"I have some clone who saved Ahsoka from betrayal. Should they stay on the ship?" asked Revan.

"The Jedi were shot down by the clone it will be for the best," said Organa seeing Rex. "Is that okay with you captain."

"I agree with that," said Rex. "I doubt the Jedi will trust us at this moment. We will stay in the ship."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They get the senators ship and are greeted by Master Kenobi a brown haired master with a beard, and Master Yoda a short green Jedi with pointy ears. Naruto walks out with a mask of silver painted on the lower area with red on his hip are thirteen lightsabers. "Master Kenob," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I am glad you survived," said Kenobi.

Naruto walked up next to Ahsoka. "I sensed so much loss of life," said the helmeted man. "Nothing like since the Fourth great war on my planet."

"Who are you?" asked Kenobi.

"It is polite to give your name before demanding another," said the Jedi.

"Forgive me, I am Obi Wan Kenobi," said the master extending his hand.

The man chuckles. "Met you once and I like your personality already. I am Revan Namikaze," said the man shaking the master hand.

I heard there was another Jedi on this ship," said Revan. "To answer your question I was not trained at the temple. I was trained by a holocron of two master of a bygone era."

"I see," said Kenobi. "Master Yoda is waiting for us."

The three Jedi head to the cockpit. They see the anciently master sitting in co-pilot chair. "Master Yoida," said Kenobi.

"Brought an unknown have you?" asked Yoda turning and facing the masked Jedi. "Strange it is. Both dark and light in you I sense in you."

"I train in both arts to be ready for battle," said Revan. "Despite that I am no match Sidious."

"By you were trained by Revan's holocron," said Ahsoka.

"True," said Revan. "But I had not really fought in life or death battle in a saber duel smeaning."

"Your experience is limited," said Kenobi.

"At this point I am stronger then Kenobi but at the end of the day his light dueling experience is will win the day," said Revan.

"I saw dozen of clones storming the temple," said Organa.

"I see," said Raven. "Master Kenobi, can I talk to you in private?"

The two head to a room. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Kenobi.

"Ahsoka has told me of her Master," said Revan. "I have a feeling he is responsible for this tragedy."

"What proof do you have?" asked Kenobi.

"It was a vision but hold me to it. I might be wrong," said Revan. "Keep an open mind. I told you before telling Ahsoka."

"Thank you for give me this info," said Kenobi. "Let us head back."

Revan nods his. "It is alright to show emotion. It make us human and alive," said Revan.

Kenobi nods his head and the two walk out. "So what is a the plan?" asked Ahsoka.

"We have to storm the temple and shut off the signal telling the Jedi to come home," said Kenobi.

"Ahsoka, I want you to stay here," said Kenobi.

"No way master," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka it is for the best. If we die you are the only hope that will be alive," said Revan. "Do it for me and the Jedi."

Masters," said the captain of the ship. "There is a meeting of senate," said Captain Antilles.

"A meet in senate easier to get in the temple it will be," said Yoda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Senate chamber Palaptine who was scarred in his battle with Master Windu was speaking against the Jedi. Bail Organa got to the Naboo seat. "What is going on so far?" asked Organa.

"He is elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to take over the senate," said a female senator from Naboo.

Xxx

Revan was walking to the temple and got the front door. "Halt," said clone raising his blaster. "What is your business here."

My business is to go in. If you stop me there will be cake," said Revan with a smile as he ignites a red lightsaber and kills the first clone prompting more to rush out.

Revan spins his blade and cuts through the army. Killing the rest of the clone he walks forward and turns his head. "The cake is a lie bitch," he said before going down the hallway.

Yoda and Kenobi snuck in as Revan was creating a diversion. "I sense he made it past the guards," said Kenobi.

They are approached by Revan. Revan smiles. "I see so they have clone assassin," said Revan. ""Head I handle these ten assassins."

I don't sense anyone," said Kenobi.

"They are hidden no life signature but their intent is clear to a warrior of my level," said Revan.

"Hurry we Master Kenobi," said Yoda.

Right," said Obi Wan.

The two master leave as Naruto closes his eyes and blocks the first assassin's blade. Slicing right threw the clone. "Let us begin," said Revan. "The battle dance."

All you heart is bodies drop as Revan walks past the bodies. Getting to the communication arry he see Kenobi with his head down in sadness. "So what did you find out?" asked Revan.

"You were right," said Kenobi. "Now we have to break the news to Ahsoka."

"I handle that," said Revan. "Hold on to the disk. I will need it for proof."

"Master Yoda," said Kenobi. "Let me kill the emperor? I will not kill Anakin."

"As a Jedi you must fight your fallen padawan," said Revan. "You might survive against Palatine but you will not win."

"A stalemate. All you can do Master Kenobi," Yoda said.

"What about you Revan?" asked Kenobi.

"I will go with you and confront your padawan," said Revan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan was outside Amidala's door, cloaked in the lightside as Kenobi was trying to get info on Anakin location. Kenobi walks out and head out of the building. Raven reveals himself. "No info?" asked Revan.

"She says she does not know," said Kenobi. "I place that tracer on her clothing she was wearing."

Let's go," said Revan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the fiery surface of Mustafar a silver Ship descends down on to the surface. Amidala walks down the path. "Padme what are you doing here," asked the fallen Jedi.

"I was worried Obi Wan told me some stuff," said the Senator. "He said you killed younglings."

"Don't worry about Obi Wan," said Anakin.

Padme look in sock at her husband. "Anakin comeback to me and our children," she pleaded.

"I have more power than any Jedi and Palpatine. I can overthrow him and we can rule this galaxy," said Anakin with a hint of madness.

"Anakin you break my heart, stop before you go to far," said a cry Padme.

Stop," she pleaded once more as Anakin saw his former master and another person.

"Liar, you brought the Jedi to kill me," he said starting to choke her.

Revan eyes glowed and Padme dropped. "That is enough Anakin," shouted Kenobi.

"Kenobi deal with traitor I sense a much more evil presences," said Revan.

"You turned her against me," said Anakin.

"You have done that yourself," said Kenobi.

"You will not take her from me," said Skywalker.

Revan hand glows green as he puts them over the young senator's chest. "You do realize you broke your wife heart," said Revan. "She has given up because of you."

Revan grips his saber. "Wait Revan," said Kenobi. "Let me handle my student."

"I don't want to put you through the pain," said Revan. "I seen what facing people who betrayed you can do to someone mind

"I have no choice I will do what I must," said Kenobi igniting his saber reveling a blue blade.

"Very well," said Revan as he throws his saber behind him and it is blocked by a shadow and a crimson saber.

"Kenobi you take care of your student. I will take care of the other," said Revan.

Zabarak with red and black tattoo jumps down. "Darth Maul," said Kenobi.

I handle him," said Revan as he summons his saber and turns on the end reveling a saber staff.

"You will try," said Anakin as he and Kenobi lunge at each other and start their high speed battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan spins his saber. "I sense you don't you want to fight," said Revan as he rushes the sith.

"I have no choice Jedi," said the former Sith apprentice as they both engage in a their own duel.

"Let force free you," said Revan as his goes on the offensive with flurries. "I can see you feeling."

You know nothing Jedi!" shouted Maul as he struggles to fight his enemy. "What do you know?!"

I can the conflict. You have been betrayed young sith," said Revan. "But word will not convey our feelings but through our fists and sabers."

Revan block a force lightning with his hand and shoot a lot more at the sith sending him back. "Why must I live?" asked Maul. "End my suffering."

"You are a coward," said Revan. "You have more meaning in your through repentance."

"I have done too many horrible things," said Maul. "Strike me down. Please."

"Very well," said Revan as he put his saber the Maul should taps it burning the cloth. "You are and reborn."

"Why show me mercy?" asked Maul.

"You are feeling regret from what the echoes in the force are saying. You have much to accomplish not as a sith or a slave. but a friend," said Revan. "Join me and we can fight as comrades against your former master."

Revan extends his hand. "I, I yes my friend," said Maul. "I renounce my ties to the Sith and Sidious."

"First you have submit to Kenobi judgment o n you sins have done to him," said Revan. "With the intent of dying if he thinks you don't deserve life."

"I shall ask for his judgment and if chooses to strike me down so be it," said former sith.

"As friend I shall be with you till the end," said Revan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you sense it my friend. Master Kenobi has been victorious," said Maul.

Revan carries the injured Padme into the royal ship. "Do you sense that?" asked Revan.

"Twins," said Maul.

Kenobi walks up and sees Maul and ignites his saber. Maul does not flinch but puts his head down shocking the master. "Master Kenobi please pass judgment on me fdor my sin and wrongs I have done to you and love ones," said Maul.

Kenobi pulls his blade. "As a Jedi I can strike you down in anger. But you will have to earn my trust," said the master.

"Thank you Master Jedi," said Maul giving his saber to his former enemy as token of surrender and repentance for his deeds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an unknown base Revan and Maul were with the two masters. "We have to hurry," said the medical droid. "We have to save the babies."

"Babies," asked Obi Wan

"Twins," said Maul. "Revan and I sensed it."

Padme was in Labor as the first baby was pulled out "Luke," she said weakly.

She scream again as a another baby is pulled. "Leia," she said with a weaker voice. "Obi Wan there is good in him please, save him."

With her wish Padme closes her eyes and dies from a broken heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka was sitting with Revan. "What can we do with a galaxy against us?" asked the young Jedi.

"We going into hiding," said Revan. "We will be smugglers and keep a low profile."

We?" asked Ahsoka.

"Maul would like to get repentance and Rex would like to help us undermined the Empire anyway possible," said Revan. "How about you Ahsoka, what are you going to do?"

"I will join you. Someone got to keep you men in line," said the young Jedi. "I don't trust Maul but I will give him a chance."

"I think we should call our self Kage which means shadow in my language," said Revan.

"Now what?" asked Maul. "We can't use our names and I kind of stick out."

"My people can use the transformation and illusion. I will put one on you when in public," said Revan. "As for name we shall use from old republic warriors."

Maul I am naming Bao-Dur who served with my master in the Mandalorian wars,"

Rex, you will go by Canderous in public,"

Ahsoka you will Brianna," said Revan.

"I will go by Revan in battle but in public I will use my real name Naruto since no one know me," said the blond.

"Why only in battle?" asked Rex.

"Revan was considered a power warrior everyone who heard of him will fear him or worship him depending which side he fights," said Maul. "Clever use of the name."

"Kage Organization has risen," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: his is an okay chapter but it will be better. Yes I am going with Maul surviving the Naboo battle and captured by Palpatine. Naruto has shown him the light due his constant betrayal from people.

The Kage organization will have name in public from the Knight of the Old Republic games. I love those games.

So tell me what you think since it is a challenge Ahsoka will be with Naruto. I will have more info on Naruto planet.

The challenge is From the Crimson Fucker. Ps dude need change his name to one that is not going censored.

It is based off Star Wars Clone Rebellion by **SaintOfAllSaints01. You are the man.**


	2. The Battle of Dantooine

I don't own Star Wars or Naruto

A challenge by The Crimson Fucker based of the Clone Wars story rebellion

The Rouges

The Battle of Dantooine

Xxx

Naruto was on aEbon Hawk when Rex walked up. "Master Jedi, what is your plan?" asked the clone.

"We are heading to the Jedi Academy on Dantooine that is no longer in use. I need some old records on the training method so I can train Ahsoka and Maul," said Naruto. "I sensed some force sensitive's on the planet."

"Stay on course Rex let me check on the other two passengers," said Naruto.

"Yes Sir," said Rex.

Naruto sighed. "Rex we are equals not commander or soldiers. Just call me Naruto," said the blond.

"I can't we are programmed to follow all orders," said Rex.

"Then I order you to call me Naruto," said the blond.

"Can I call you Captain Naruto?" Rex asked unable to go against his training.

"Fine if you wish," said the blond.

Naruto heads to the meeting room and sees Ahsoka sleeping on the bench. Maul was watching Ahsoka. "I will take my leave," said Maul.

Naruto sees Ahsoka shiver and doing what any man would do, he take his cloak and drapes it over the young padawan. "Let her sleep, events have been tiring for us," said Naruto.

The two head to the cockpit. "We are heading to Dantooine. The reason is there are some Jedi on the planet as well some notes on training," said Naruto.

"Captain we have transmission for frequency," said Rex.

Xxx

"This Moff Vanities to all troopers we have spotted some Jedi traitor as well as clone commandos. We are going to hit then hard and wipe the pathetic scum of the face of this galaxy," said a deep voice

Xxx

Naruto eyes narrows. "We have to get there," said the blond.

"So a rescue mission," said Rex. "Some of my comrades are fighting against their programming."

I always dream of razing the Jedi temple and now I am fighting to save them. Talk about irony in purest form," said Maul.

"How long will it take?" asked Naruto.

"We are closer to the pallet by a parsec or two," said Rex.

Ahsoka walks in. "What is going on?" asked Ahsoka. "Everyone is tense."

"We are heading to Dantooine to help evacuate some Jedi and clonesthat are fighting the Empire," said Naruto. "Get ready time to fight back."

Xxx

In the ruins of the Jedi temple several Jedi who were on a mission with the army were getting ready a battle. Along with several hundred clone who fought against order 66. "This waiting is killing me," said a padawan with red hair.

A dark skinned man with a yellow strip on his nose walked up. "I hope Master Tholme is alright," said the man.

"General Vos," said Clone. "I have bad news. We have received a transmission of an imperial attack."

They padawan look down. "Master what we shall do. We just barely escaped with our lives from the temple and rushed here. We don't have the battle field experience or the numbers to fight off an army," said the Padawan.

"That is an accurate assessment of our situation Padawan Bass," said the master. "I have sensed we will be getting some allies in this struggle that might turn the tide of this battle."

Xxxxxxxx

A Clone runs up to the master. "Master Vos. We have a communication," said clone.

The Master heads to temple. "This is Captain Rex of Kage. We have distress signal and are approach the planet," said the former soldier. "What is the situation?"

"Master Quinlan Vos here," said the Master. "We have about five hundred men altogether. About a hundred former clones of 305th corps and three hundred fifty militia of the planet sympathizers and forty nine Padawan and one master," said Vos.

"I see," said Rex. "How long can you hold out?"

"It is grim Captain," said Vos. "We have some supplies for about one and half days under war time rations."

Naruto goes on to the screen. "I have layout of the grounds from the holocron I trained with, Master Vos. I am Revan and I am bringing a small force to help," said the blond. "Have some of your men on the roof of the temple on each circular platform to snip the imperials. Next have some of your men hide in the temple itself and ambush the advance troops."

"That is temporary," said Vos. "What is the real plan?"

"I will attack the transport that the imperials used to come and commandeer them," said the blond.

I will meet you at the temple and we will get small commando force to capture them," said Vos.

"Revan out," said Naruto.

Xxx

"Alright let us land," said the blond Jedi. The Ebon Hawk lands in the temple landing pad.

Master Vos walks up. "So you the reinforcement and you brought Ahsoka," said Vos.

"My name is Revan and you know Rex," said Naruto.

"It is good to see you again general," said the clone. "Wish it was under better circumstance."

Maul walks up. "Sith," said Vos igniting his green saber.

"Stop Master Vos he's with us," said Ahsoka.

"Can we trust him?" asked Vos.

"You can trust him Master Vos," said Revan.

Let's get s plan ready," said Vos.

Xxx

In orbit of Dantooine the Imperial forces amassed their army. "Sir," said a clone. "We are ready to send our troops down."

"Very good, begin the attack," said Moff Vanities

Xxx

On the temple platform the sniper see movement of troops. "General we have enemy incoming," said the clone.

"For democracy," said Vos as the clone start to fight their brethren. Maul was fighting beside some Padawan blocking the blaster shots.

"Inform general Vos it is time for second phase," said Maul.

"Right," said a padawan as he ran back to the temple to notify the master.

"Master Vos," said the padawan. "It is time."

"Let's go Revan," said Vos as the two head to the transport.

Xxx

The battle at the temple ground was turning into a slug match. Rex turned to Ahsoka. "Let hope general Vos can get those transports," he said.

Xxx

Revan and Vos were quality making their way to the transport. "How many troopers are there?" asked Revan as Vos was looking through some electric binoculars.

"Battalion," said Vos. "Do you have a plan?"

Revan smile beneath his visor. "Shadows Clone Jutsu," he said as five copies of Revan appear.

"That is new," said Vos.

"This is how to wreck someone's day with style," said Revan and the clones run towards the groups

The clones get to the trooper who starts to fire as they explode. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Revan as he make twenty of them this time. "Name of the game is take as many troopers as possible the one with the most win."

The two Jedi and the twenty clone charge the clone trooper. "Blast them," shouted the captain as the two quickly overwhelmed the trooper and secure the transports.

Xxx

The battle at the temple had gotten worse as the empire sent walker to demolish the Jedi and clone holdouts.

Ahsoka and Maul rush one of the walkers and cuts the leg with their saber causing it to collapses. Rex had a repeating blaster and was mowing down trooper after trooper. "This is not good general," said Rex.

Ahsoka looked at the trooper and civilians. "We need to give Master Vos and Revan more time," said Ahsoka.

Xxx

Vos and Revan was attacked by fighters after they secured the transports. "Well this sucks," said Vos.

"I got it," said Revan. "See if any freights have turrets we can use." Vos runs to the first one and get to the turret and starts to shoot the fighter down.

Revan grabs a fighter and crushes it with the force. The two Jedi continue to fight the fighter until they are wiped out. "Shadows Clone Jutsu," said Revan as the shadow clone head to the transport and have them take off.

"Let get out of here master Vos," said Revan.

The ten transports lift off and head to the temple.

Xxx

The temple defenders were starting to wavier under the relentless assault. Maul shocked a few trooper with force lightening and deflected several more blaster bolt back. "This is getting out of hand," said Maul.

Many troopers lay on the ground dead as the imperial trooper advance on the group only for them to be shot. Ahsoka looks up. "Up there," she said as several transports land behind the temple.

"Everyone to the transports," said Maul as he slashes an imperial trooper. The Padawan and trooper get on the transports followed by Maul and Ahsoka. They blast off.

Xxx

In the bridge of one of the transports the Vos was looking at the blockade. "We aren't out of the woods yet," said the Master.

"Leave them to me," said Naruto as he focus the force and the blockade starts crumble as the ship crash into each other.

The transports jump hyperspace while the imperials are in confusion.

Xxx

Naruto was sitting around a table with Vos and Maul. "What is our plan?" asked Maul.

"There has to be some survivor of Order 66," said Vos.

"Naruto was meditating. "I sense a powerful Jedi on Coruscant," said Naruto.

Can you identify it?" asked Vos.

"No but it is Master level," said Naruto.

"We should help him," said Ahsoka.

"A large group will be a problem," said Naruto. "Everyone but me is in the Empire most wanted."

"Then you will go alone?" asked Vos.

"Yes Master Vos," said Naruto. "I have too since the Emperor does not know I exist."

"That is our best plan," said Vos.

Xxx

In the imperial center a deformed looking man was sitting on a throne with a armed figure on his knees. "The Jedi have escaped and have taken our transport," said the man in a deep voice. "What do you wish of me master."

"I have a mission Lord Vader," said the man. "Find out who is responsible and make them suffer."

"I heard the my former padawan Ahsoka is with a group known as Kage along with my former comrade Rex," said the armed man. "There is still a mystery but I sense he is strong in the force."

"Find them and deal with them," said the deformed man.

"Yes my Master," said Vader before walking out.

"I felt a surge in the force unlike any I have felt," said the man on the throne.

Xxx

End chapter

Here is chapter 2 of Rouges

Please review


End file.
